


Morning Dew

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honestly it's just fluff and Eddie being cheeky, Like somewhere after the whole Anne thing went down, This is pre Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: "You couldn't count on your two hands how many times you'd woken up with his leg slung over your body or with his arm accidentally slapping your face. It had taken some time - four months to be exact - but you'd finally learned to sleep soundly, regardless of Eddie's face nuzzled into the crook of your neck as he snored."Or, the one where Eddie spends the afternoon in bed with you.





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine and it's a cute one so I figured I'd rewrite it into Eddie x Reader and post it! I hope you like it! xx

Everybody who knew Eddie Brock, knew that he was far from a morning person. He loved to sleep in until noon and stretch like a cat beneath the covers, purring in content as he basked in the warmth; Pushing thoughts of unemployment and eviction far back into his mind to focus on your dozing body next to his. You were more of a night person yourself and ever since you started dating Eddie, it had become harder and harder to wake up early whenever the two of you shared a bed. Your favorite thing was to wake up with your boyfriend next to you, even if he was the most obnoxious sleeper in the world. You couldn't count on your two hands how many times you'd woken up with his leg slung over your body or with his arm accidentally slapping your face. It had taken some time - four months to be exact - but you'd finally learned to sleep soundly, regardless of Eddie's face nuzzled into the crook of your neck as he snored.

Which is why, you barely reacted when you felt him press a gentle kiss to your shoulder. You didn’t know how early it was, but it was early enough for you to still feel sluggish and tired, like you hadn’t had your full eight hours of sleep. Your limbs ached, a distant memory of last nights activities and it made your spine tingle.

“Babe,” You heard him murmur into the silent room, the warmth of his breath hitting your exposed skin, making it pebble. “Come on, get up.”

You made an indignant sound from the back of your throat, burying your cheek even deeper into the pillow as you drew your eyebrows together in a displeased scrunch. Eddie touched your shoulder, letting his fingers skim across your skin before they stopped their journey, settling on your arm near your elbow; He stroked the scarred skin there, feeling the bump of the scar you'd gotten when you were eight and fell head first from your bicycle.

“Baby.” He was whining now, and you hated to admit it but his voice sounded extra sexy with how raspy it was from sleep and lack of use.

As you went to turn around so you were laying on your stomach, facing away from him, he shot his hand out and grabbed your arm; Rolling you over so you were laying on your back. You could feel his eyes on you, but you refused to open your own, just to spite him. And it seemed to have worked when you heard him huff, making you bite back a smile that was threatening to escape, tugging dangerously on your lips.

“You think you’re being funny, huh?” You could practically hear his eyes roll and you curiously peeked one eye open. The sight of him in front of you made your breath catch in your throat.

The sun had crept up over the horizon, casting a beautiful ray into the dingy room through the cracks of the thin curtains, the orange and yellow glow painting the usually white chipped walls of the room. Your boyfriend was on his knees by your side on the bed, the mattress sinking under his knee-caps as he loomed over you. But it was the sight of his messy hair that was partially sticking up on the back of his head and partially laying flat on his forehead, the puffiness of his eyes from sleep and his naked torso that made you open the both of your eyes to take in the sight of him fully. You'd seen Eddie in a suit, in fancy dress shirts, in sweat pants that he'd usually stain with ketchup from his nightly snacks. You'd seen him in all his naked glory plenty of times, but this sight. This was your favorite of them all. The emotions flickering behind his pale eyes were raw and the bags under his eyes did nothing to hide the months of heartbreak and worry he'd carried around. Yet, his lips tugged into a smile that made your breath catch in your throat, genuine happiness radiating off of him. It may have been early, but you realized in that moment that you adored this man. You loved him.

Eddie seemed to take notice of your change in mood, lips stretching into a boyish grin as he shuffled on the bed, swinging one of his muscled legs across your body so he was straddling your thighs. The springs of the mattress protested loudly and you giggled. You couldn’t help it as you reached out your arms to touch the softness of his stomach, letting the pads of your fingers trace the lines and ridges.

You realized what you were doing and let your hands drop to the covers, peering up at Eddie to find him staring at you in silence, a look in his eyes that you knew too well. One full of fondness and adoration, one that made your heart thump heavily in your chest and your fingers tingle. The both of you stared at each other, and it didn’t take you long for your eyes to droop as sleep started to take over again. Eddie let out a huff of laughter and you squealed as he dropped his entire weight onto your body, trapping you between his solid one and the bed.

“You’re being a lazy ass and I’m hungry.” He whined when you gave him a weak glare, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. You groaned.

“Your weight is hurting my boobs.” You complained breathlessly, squirming underneath him so he could lie on top of you without squishing your beloved balls of fat.

“Are you calling me fat?” He gasped in mock offense, mouth dropping open into an 'o' as he raised his bushy eyebrows so far up that you almost expected them to disappear into his hairline. The thought made you grin.

“I would do no such thing!” You let out a gasp of your own, finally settling into a position where he wouldn’t crush your chest completely.

Eddie let out a hum, blinking his eyes lazily as he looked down at you, smile playing on his lips. He bent down and pressed a swift kiss to the top of your breasts, where they were exposed from the deep u-neck of your tank top and your lack of a bra.

“Sorry, ladies.” He apologized sincerely, staring directly at them and you let out a loud laugh, hand coming up to cover your mouth as you pressed your head back against the pillow.

Your boyfriend was ridiculous. You wouldn't have it any other way.

“Don’t cover your smile, you know I hate when you do it.” He tsked you, his hand reaching out to grab yours, pulling it down and placing it on his hair. “You can scratch my scalp instead.”

You grinned, “So needy.”

But you still gently dug your fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp just the way he liked it. You could feel the dampness at the bottom which confirmed your suspicions that he’d woken up way earlier than you thought, taking a shower before coming to pester you. He let out a content sigh, turning his head to rest it on your chest as he relaxed into your embrace. With you playing with his hair, the body warmth the two of you shared and the lull of your heartbeat against his ear, you were pretty sure he'd start purring like a kitten any minute now.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep though, his small snores escaping his lips as he snoozed on your body. And it pulled you into a content sleep, eyes shutting as your hand went limp in his hair.

* * * *

The next time you woke up, the sun was looming high up in the sky and you were burning up. Eddie had managed to wrap himself around you like vine, arms holding your body with his cheek pressed to your stomach. You grinned, thinking that he looked absolutely adorable as you quietly reached for your phone on your nightstand. You pressed the home button, trying not to wince at the time - 2.43 p.m. - as you brought up the camera, angling it downwards so you could get a clear shot at Eddie snoozing on your body.

“If you’re going to take a picture of me, try to at least get my good side.” His voice startled you and you gasped loudly, phone slipping out of your grasp and landing on your chin with a painful crack. Eddie glanced up as you yelled out, a loud, boisterous laugh bubbling up as he caught sight of you holding your face with your phone on your throat.

“It hurts!” You whined as Eddie continued to laugh. He eventually settled down, crawling up to close the distance between you two. But you turned your head just in time, making him recoil in confusion. “Morning breath.”

Eddie rolled his eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard, nuzzling your cheek with his nose before pushing himself off of the bed. You pulled the covers over yourself fully, just so your eyes and top of your head peeked out from beneath; Marveling at how Godlike he looked as he stretched his long arms into the air, the sun hitting him just right, making him glow.

“I know I'm good looking but your staring makes me feel objectified.” He shot you an offended look and turned to walk out of the bedroom.

Your mouth dropped open as you giggled, scrambling up to get to the living area. He was already standing in the bathroom, scrubbing away at his teeth with his blue toothbrush, humming a familiar tune. You walked past him, knowing fully well that his hands were about to start wandering as soon as you stood beside him. You were clad in pajamas and your hair looked a mess, but Eddie had admitted several times that you managed to turn him on everytime you looked like you’d just rolled out of bed. He was a strange one.

As you stood there, brushing your teeth, you couldn’t help but steal a few glances at each other through the mirror. Grins took over your faces when you caught the other one staring, and soon enough, Eddie started poking your side and stroking your arms; Knowing fully well that you were ticklish.

After an incident that involved toothpaste on the mirror and Eddie laughing so hard that foam dribbled down his chin, you rinsed off and walked out. Your boyfriend was following closely, letting out a disapproving sound as you were turning towards the way to the kitchen.

“Oh, hell no.” He said and before you had time to react, he was picking you up. You squealed in surprise, yelling out as he charged back towards the bedroom.

A loud laugh left your lips as he let you down on the unmade bed, letting your body bounce and throwing himself down right beside you. You couldn’t stop laughing as he crawled towards you, looming over you before pressing chaste kisses to your smiling lips.

“You taste like mint.” You said between kisses, hand coming up to cup his unshaven cheek as he continued to pepper kisses to your lips.

“What a coincidence,” He pulled back, mock shock written all over his face. “Yours do too!”

You narrowed your eyes at him as if to say that he wasn’t being funny, and he shot you a grin. He hummed as he leaned in, kissing you with a tenderness that had your toes curling in delight.

After a few moments, you pulled back and looked over his face. He looked drunk on love. Eyes drooping, lips swollen and pink, cheeks flushed… You could only imagine what you looked like.

“You okay?” He asked with a furrow of his eyebrows.

Okay? What an understatement.

“I’m more than okay.” You shot him a grin, which he reciprocated with one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! @ deartomhardy


End file.
